Secrets And Lies
by keller12917
Summary: A call leads a homicide detective on a journey into the known and unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thanks to Briroch for checking this story over for me and for title suggestion.**

**Disclaimer**

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**Secrets and Lies**

Chapter 1

Jeannie Stone, at college in Arizona, had been holding back a secret from her father and Steve for some time now. She knew she would need to tell them at some point, as it had finally started to bug her, she just felt that she needed to get the right time. One day though she picked up the phone and called the one person she always had felt able to turn to besides her father; his partner Steve.

Steve accepted the collect call and immediately sensed that she seemed nervous, something that Jeannie Stone never had been with him before. He made small talk with her for a little while realizing that she needed time to find the right words. After twirling the phone cord a bit as they talked Jeannie finally built her courage up and felt now was the time to admit what she had been keeping quiet.

"Steve, the reason I called was I have been keeping something from Mike and from you. I don't feel or think Mike would really approve." Jeannie stated nervously.

"I knew something was up. You have been nervous with me this whole call and you never are. What is up, Jeannie?" Steve was curious.

"I have been seeing someone for about a month. I met him while I was out with some friends." Jeannie admitted quietly.

"Okay, Jeannie why do you feel or think Mike would not approve? What is wrong with this guy?" Steve asked, trying to remain calm.

"He is older than me, Steve...a bit that is." Jeannie told him anxiously.

"Well, Jeannie I am a bit older than you. Is he my age?" Steve wondered, now he was the one beginning to be nervous.

Uh...no, he is older than you Steve. About 36." She heard Steve drawing in a breath. "Steve, I know it is a big age difference, but he seems nice so far." Jeannie is starting to feel unsure after Steve's reaction.

"Jeannie, who is this guy? You said you met him while out with friends?" Steve's detective instinct had kicked in instantly, but Jeannie was not to be fooled.

"Steve, you are in detective mode now. I am not a detective's daughter for nothing. His name is Jack Rivers. He asked me to dance while was out with a few friends and we talked, and the next day he called and asked me out." Jeannie told Steve defiantly.

A warning bell went off in Steve's head, when Jeannie told him the name and became determined to check R&amp;I. He needed to find a way to end this conversation with Jeannie, at least for the time being.

"Jeannie, you be careful please." Steve pleaded, feeling protective of Jeannie.

"Of course, I will Steve! Not that it matters to me, but when we go out so far he has taken me to really nice places, nowhere dangerous or rough." Jeannie tried to placate Steve.

"He must have a pretty good job then, at least it sounds like he does. Listen, are you going to be around tonight?" Steve asked her casually.

"Yes, I will be here, Steve I have some studying to do." Jeannie assured him.

"I need to run downtown for a bit but want to call you back later. Is 8:30 your time okay with you?" Steve inquired discreetly.

"Of course. I will make sure to be here, talk to you then." Jeannie answered him brightly.

They hung up, after a few more minutes Steve headed downtown and went right to R&amp;I and ran Jeannie's date through. When he had all the information he headed home after making copies and left originals in his desk hidden from prying eyes. He read through all the information examining it very carefully. He was so engrossed in the information he lost track of time and checked his watch just in time to call Jeannie. She answered on the first ring as she had been sitting right by the phone doing her studying. Steve wasted no time in coming right to the point as what he had read had caused him to have deep worries over Jeannie.

"Jeannie, I won't beat about the bush you need to stop seeing this guy for your own sake." Steve's voice betrayed his concern.

"Steve, come on would you please? You sound like Mike." Jeannie was amused but a bit exasperated.

"Look, Jeannie I have never lied to you. And I am telling you that you need to stop seeing him. You know how to use a microfiche, look up his name and the names Mitch Wilton and Jacob Rivera in news items especially court related. I want you to promise to call me, because if I have not heard from you in a couple of days you better believe I am coming down to find you." Steve said with authority.

"Steve, now you are kind of scaring me a bit." Jeannie sounded worried.

"I didn't mean to, just take extra care of yourself." Steve answered her, trying to exude calm he did not feel.

"You too, Steve. You know I worry about you as well as Mike. Thanks for your concern." Jeannie said quietly.

Once the call was ended, Jeannie did some serious thinking and made plans to go and check out the names Steve gave her the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steve threw himself into work, trying to keep his mind off of the talk with Jeannie but found it very hard to do so. Mike noticed something was up with Steve, especially as he seemed to have lost his appetite and seemed distracted, but Steve remained close mouthed as to what was on his mind. He decided to wait until there was really something to worry about, before alerting Mike of the situation Jeannie had possibly got into.

Steve felt awful about the secret that weighed on his mind. He was worried about Jeannie, who hadn't been in touch since, felt as if he betrayed Mike by keeping this from him and at the same time he felt a tiny pang of jealousy and disappointment about Jeannie's interest in another man.

Another day went by and he hadn't heard from Jeannie, nor did she pick up the phone when he attempted to ring her. The fact that Steve was desperately trying to phone somebody wasn't lost on Mike.

Early the next morning he was successful at last when Jeannie's roommate answered the phone. He was both relieved and agitated after all the time he had tried to get an answer. What he learned from her roommate only added to his worry.

"No, Steve she has not been here since she went to meet Jack. She assured me she would not be gone long but so far have had no word from her. I almost thought they might have been planning to elope but the look on her face was not one of a person planning to run off with some guy, at least not that guy." Tammy replied to Steve's anxious inquiry. "I have no idea where she could be and am really worried."

"I will be heading down there as soon as I arrange time off. If she shows up in the interim please have her call immediately." Steve was very concerned.

"Of course I will. I will leave a message on her desk in case she shows up while I am at class." Tammy assured him.

After receiving the disturbing news, Steve was more distracted than ever and Mike ended up having to drive to keep them from getting into a mishap. He finally tried to sound Steve out about what was on his mind.

"Buddy boy, you know I will listen to you if you care to talk anything out. Are you having trouble with a colleague, a lady, or do we need to have you seen by a doctor? "Mike inquired concerned.

"If by lady you mean a friend then the answer is yes in a way." Steve evaded a direct answer. "Mike you think I could request some time off?"

"It sounds serious, buddy boy. And yes of course you can." Mike responded a bit worried.

"Just got a friend who is having some trouble and thought would go try to help them out a few days." Steve tried to explain without giving too much away.

"Well, if you need any help..."Mike offered

"I know Mike I appreciate it. I promise to call if the need arises." Steve gratefully acknowledged.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steve's time off was arranged and he hurriedly packed, after arranging for the first flight out he could get. Once in Arizona he got in touch with different people at Jeannie's school, including the Dean, some professors, her roommate, other students she was friends with. He found out all he could of Jeannie's last known whereabouts before the local authorities were alerted. He found where Jack Rivers usually could be found and went to have a talk with him unofficially.

"The last time I spoke with Jeannie was a few days ago. We were going to go have dinner, but she called and said she had some intense studying to do for exams that were to be held today." Jack Rivers answered Steve's inquiry with annoyance.

"Look Rivers, I know who you are. I think you know where she is and believe me she had better not come to any harm or you will answer to me." Steve promised heatedly.

"Look punk, don't come in here writing checks your mouth can't cash. I don't think you honestly know who you are dealing with." Rivers threatened. As three of his cohorts strolled in he rose from his chair and they all surrounded Steve.

Steve kept his expression totally impassive as he found himself in a situation he had not counted on. As he felt a movement behind him, he steeled himself to react as fast as possible. The fight that ensued was not a winning battle for either side. Although Steve did end up suffering, he did not take the licks just standing there. Yet when he came to, he found himself behind bars of the local jail. He heard footsteps approaching and shook his head to clear it better and was on his feet when the uniformed officer approached his cell.

"You must be one of the bravest guys to tangle with Jack Rivers." Officer Grogan exclaimed with some admiration.

"Can I make a phone call?" Steve asked, knowing he needed to get hold of Mike now.

Steve was taken to make his call and when he got Mike on the phone and filled him in on where he was at the present time and what had happened, he was given the ear full, as he had totally expected. Mike filled Rudy Olsen in on what was going on and made arrangements to head to Arizona immediately, after Gerry O'Brien contacted a friend he had in Arizona to help Steve.

Once there Mike immediately headed to see about Steve and was met at the jail by Gerry O'Brien's friend Sam Broderick, who had already arranged for Steve's release. They waited for Steve to sign for his property and then the attorney took Steve and Mike to his office so the three could talk. Steve knew Mike was holding his temper but could expect him to blast him for keeping Jeannie's issue from him as well as trying to take on the guy she was dating. Sam Broderick's secretary brought coffee for the three of them then left pulling the door closed behind her.

"What were you thinking, buddy boy?! You stay quiet about my daughter gone missing and come down here knowing what you know about this guy and try taking him on!" Mike exploded.

"I thought she would break up with him and be okay. When I had not heard from her I knew I needed to get here and try to find out what was going on." Steve tried to explain as calmly as he could manage. "I apologize Mike I thought..."

"I know! I know! You thought you could handle it all yourself! Well, hotshot, my daughter is missing now because you did not tell me what you knew! If you had told me right away, rather than sit on this information she might be here with us now! "Mike shouted angrily.

"Lieutenant Stone, calm down please. Now, they are going to question Jack Rivers and his friends as they do feel he is connected to your daughter's disappearance. There is an APB out for her as well as the news stations are broadcasting pleas for any information." Sam Broderick spoke calmly, trying to defuse the situation.

They discussed how to handle things, although for most of the time Steve remained quiet and a bit sullen. Later Steve and Mike did what footwork they could do, but they were escorted by one of the local authorities. When they were dropped off at Steve's motel room later, they found out that Steve's rental car had been returned there. Mike thought of what Steve tried to do for his daughter and started to feel bad for his earlier outburst. He watched Steve staring out the window at the darkness and came up behind him gripping his neck in the affectionate gesture he used, to let Steve know his anger was not really directed at him.

"Listen, buddy boy, I didn't mean to take it out on you like that." Mike spoke quietly.

"I deserved everything you said Mike. I should have told you right away." Steve admitted glumly. "Wish like hell I had come down here the very day she called and told me about that guy."

"We'll find her Steve and she will be okay when we do. We have to keep thinking that way, that she is okay. I tell you one thing though, from now on I sure wish she would talk to me before she gets started dating someone." Mike spoke in a fatherly tone. "And you too for that matter."

"What?" Steve asked surprised.

"You know what, boy wonder. That last one you were dating was not a nice person after all." Mike reminded him gently.

"Yeah, well not all women are like Jeannie." Steve realized what he said and blushed.

"No, they sure aren't." Mike agreed amicably with a catch in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning early, a visibly upset young woman hurried into the police station. As she got to the front desk, the desk sergeant immediately looked at a flier that was posted and back at the young woman. He picked up the phone and punched in the number for the detective that had been escorting Mike and Steve.

"Jeannie Stone just walked in." Officer Langdon rapidly informed the detective and then hung up. "There are a couple of men who are going to be thrilled to know you are safe, young lady."

Detective Al Larson came out of his office and escorted Jeannie back to a private room, where he got her a cup of hot sweet tea. He requested a colleague to go and get Mike and Steve, which was done immediately. When they rushed in almost 20 minutes later, she and Mike hugged each other tightly; both were emotional as they reunited. Steve stood over by door feeling a gamut of emotions swirling inside him like a tornado. As Mike finally released her, she hurried over and grabbed Steve in a fierce hug that he returned with the same intensity.

When the three got their emotions under control, Detective Larson got them to sit down and asked Jeannie to continue filling them in on what had happened to her.

"I told him I needed space and wanted to stop the relationship now, before it got too serious. He reached out his hand as though to hold my shoulder, but instead must have done some kind of nerve hold because the next thing I knew I was out. When I woke up I was tied to a cot." Jeannie explained.

"Was Jack Rivers the only one that you saw where they were holding you?" Larson inquired.

"No, there was a girl there they called Lorna, she stayed there with me all the time. Other than her and Jack, his three friends that were with him the night we met, came at intervals, I only know the names Hector, Rudy and Whitey for them though." Jeannie continued as calmly as possible.

"How did you get free?" Larson asked her

"I kept hearing the reports that there was a search going on for me, the girl listened to the news constantly. This morning she came in and untied me and told me she was letting me go, but that I had to hurry and get out of there. She was afraid of what they might do next and she was not going to go down for a cop's daughter. I managed to get outside but was having trouble moving fast. I saw the sign Blue Dahlia and realized I was at the club that Jack had mentioned owning, that he was going to get fixed up at a later date. I guess she saw I was having trouble, because she came out and got me in her car and drove me here. The second I was out of her car she sped off and I got inside the police station as fast as I could." Jeannie concluded her statement. So far she had been holding up really well, but reliving her ordeal she was overcome by emotions.

"You were right, Steve." Jeannie told him tearfully.

"Did he hurt you, Jeannie?" Steve asked deeply concerned.

She looked at him and shook her head, then managed to get the words out. Both Mike and Steve kept a hold of one of her hands as she continued to give Detective Larson all the information he needed to get arrest warrants for Jack Rivers aka Mitch Wilton aka Jacob Rivera along with his accomplices. Once her statement was completed, they took her to be medically examined. Mike and Steve were relieved to find out she was not assaulted, just had a bad scare. Once she had been examined and declared okay, she was allowed to leave with Mike and Steve. The doctor gave Mike a sedative to give to Jeannie in case she needed it that evening to rest.

On the way back to the motel room, they grabbed some take out. After eating Jeannie took a warm shower while Steve went to her dorm room to pack her a bag. On his return he found a police unit stationed outside the room sent to guard all of them until Jack Rivers and his accomplices were placed under arrest.

Jeannie sat with Mike and Steve after getting into fresh clothing and prepared herself for the lectures she felt were coming from the two men that meant the most to her.

"Well, go ahead Steve. Go ahead, Mike. I know they are coming so let's get it all out in the open." Jeannie spoke candidly but bluntly.

"What are you talking about Jeannie?" Steve asked unsure of how to respond.

"I know both of you, remember, and there is a lecture waiting with my name on it from you two." Jeannie teased him.

"I am just thankful you are safe and that you were not harmed and that we have you back sweetheart." Mike spoke quietly. "I think those are Steve's feelings as well."

"Steve? I saw your face when you stood at the door. Your eyes can't hide anything from me, remember? And by the way did you get hurt before coming here, or after you got here?" Jeannie asked him with concern.

"Jeannie, next time you decide to date someone, it might be a wise idea to mention it to Mike or me beforehand, so we can check the person out or come down here and have a talk with him." Steve was trying to joke but it came out serious. "I mean after all we have to know what the young man's intentions are."

Jeannie didn't really listen to what Steve was telling her, she looked him up and down and noticed the cuts and bruises. "Jack did that to you? I knew it. Steve, you are the one that tried to warn me about him what were you thinking?" Jeannie asked with a worried expression on her face.

"He was thinking about the one person in the world that he wished all the girls he had dated would be like and wanting to protect her." Mike spoke candidly. "And I am grateful to him."

Steve and Jeannie both were finding it hard to meet each other's gaze. Steve escaped by going to take a shower and Mike and Jeannie continued talking a bit. Mike called to let Captain Olsen know they got Jeannie back and what was going on right now. He was assured that it was okay for him and Steve to be away, while the case was squared away. He also called and let Jeannie's school know that she was now safe as Steve had not spoken with anyone when he went and packed her bag.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Steve returned from the bathroom, he found that his shower had not relaxed him at all, he still felt tense and was too impatient to hang around waiting for the local police to apprehend Rivers and his accomplices. So he decided to take some action and told Mike and Jeannie that he needed some exercise and was going for a run, or at least that was the excuse he gave. What he really intended to do was trying to see if he could flush out Jack Rivers. He was getting impatient as they had not been informed yet that he was under arrest.

It was only after he had been gone for a while, when all of sudden it dawned on Jeannie what Steve might actually be doing and she let out a groan at the thought. Mike shot her a sharp worried look wondering if she was in pain.

"Mike, Steve is playing target he is not just out for a run." Jeannie burst out.

"Wait until I get my hands on that boy!" Mike spoke louder than he intended, then jerked up the phone and dialled Detective Larson. "Steve took off a little while ago, he claimed he was going for a run, but we think he is actually trying to draw out Rivers and his people." Mike paused and listened to Larson. "Okay, thanks appreciate it."

"Shouldn't we go look for him? I mean I know we are supposed to wait for them to let us know Jack had been arrested but well..." Jeannie bit her lip nervously. "I think Steve is underestimating Jack."

"I wish we could sweetheart. Larson said to sit tight. If we were in San Francisco I would go out and look but this is Larson's backyard so we'll wait." Mike's voice sounded worried. "But just wait until Steve gets back here he will wish he had never met me."

After about an hour they heard a car and Mike peered out of the window and saw Steve coming towards the door with Detective Larson. He and Jeannie stood waiting. Mike fixed Steve with "The Glare" when he walked in. Jeannie noticed Steve did not avert his eyes, even though he knew that Mike was going to let loose a keg of dynamite all over him.

"Are you okay, Steve?" Jeannie asked hoping to defuse Mike's temper.

"I'm fine Jeannie. Thanks." Steve responded warmly and was grateful for what she tried to do.

"Lieutenant Stone, don't be too hard on the boy. His plan proved to be successful; we ended up catching Rivers as he was trailing your partner." Detective Larson stated plainly. "We also have his cohorts."

"Well, that is good news." Mike thanked him. "You will keep us posted on what goes on with him?"

"Of course, count on it." Larson assured him. "I am going to do my best to see they do not get out of jail while awaiting trial. I don't want your daughter having anything to fear while she continues her schooling.

"Thank you Detective Larson. I appreciate that more than you know." Jeannie spoke calmly.

When there were only the three left in the room Mike turned toward Steve to deliver his lecture. He did not count on Jeannie getting between them to try to avert his wrath. Steve looked as surprised as Mike felt and looked at Jeannie's movement and both men stared at each other and at Jeannie. As Mike's anger cooled down at the sight of his daughter's face he backed away slightly. That night after a late dinner Steve sat up in a chair keeping watch over Jeannie and Mike as they slept. Early the next morning Jeannie woke up first and saw Steve still sitting in the same spot. She put her robe on and sat with him, they talked quietly as they drank coffee.

"You going to be okay when we go back to San Francisco?" Steve was concerned.

"Sure, Steve, I promise. I will keep in touch more frequently or at least better than I was." Jeannie sounded confident. "Steve, I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did, not only the talk on the phone but coming down here like you did and everything you went through for me."

"I'd do it all again in a heartbeat, Jeannie. Just wish I had come down the very day you called." Steve spoke candidly. Jeannie took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze as he did with hers.

"You came, that's what matters. If that girl hadn't started feeling guilty about me being held I might still be there." Jeannie said solemnly.

"Jeannie, maybe you should transfer to a school near San Francisco, so Mike and I can keep a better eye on you at least until their trial is over." Steve was worried..

"I appreciate your concern Steve, I really do and I am not making light of it. I will consider it but I don't want to just jump in and transfer before I find out what it would mean for all my credits I have so far." Jeannie replied, appreciative of knowing how concerned Steve was.

Mike rose just then. Once they all had showers and dressed and packed up and had breakfast, they dropped Jeannie back to her school, after conferring with Detective Larson. Both hugged Jeannie and promised they would be down for every aspect of the proceedings against Jack Rivers and his accomplices, no matter what. She was sad to see them go as they were to leave her.

True to their word Steve and Mike, thanks to constant contact with Detective Larson, kept up with everything that was going on concerning Jack Rivers and his cohorts. When the time came for any pre-trial hearings they were back in Arizona. When the trial was held after postponements, Steve and Mike both took vacation time in order to be able to stay in Arizona for the duration and stayed extremely close to Jeannie to make sure she was safe at all times. The day that the guilty verdict was handed down, they all went out to have a celebratory dinner. They stayed in Arizona until the punishment phase was completed and Jack Rivers and his cohorts were securely in prison before their return to San Francisco.

The End


End file.
